


Memories of a Time Long Gone

by Kit_Coupal



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bard is a cop, Beorn is a large dog, F/M, M/M, Not Related, reincarnation knowledge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Coupal/pseuds/Kit_Coupal
Summary: Kili is a sixteen year old senior just starting his final year at Erebor Prep, who has had dreams of a time long since lost for as long as he can remember, but no one he encounters from that lost time seems to remember, only him.  Fili is the schools golden boy. Captain to most sports teams, Headmasters nephew, and perfect student, that is until Kili arrives.Raised by his uncle, he's never wanted for anything, that is until a certain raven haired brainiac transfers into Erebor.Will Kili ever tell anyone about his dreams?Will they believe him if he does?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Hobbit fic, Fili and Kili were always my favorites, and in any adaptation of the book I cry at the end. So this is something that has been in my mind for a while. Originally there was going to be an OC that was in Kili's position (You'll understand when you read this) but then I decided to put Kili in the OC's position. I haven't read enough fanfics with Bard, and that is sad so I'm giving Bard a decent role in this.

Chapter 1

_He fought passed the beasts that were trying to kill them, he had to get to the lever or they were all doomed. Thank Mahal it wasn’t too much further. He looked up and made it to the wooden object that would open the gate trapping them all, when a sharp pain tore through his shin. Leg giving out he dropped with a grunt._

_“KILI!” His head whipped toward the sound of his name. He spotted the panicking blonde. Clenching his teeth against the pain he turned back to get to the lever when a shadow fell over him. As quick as it appeared, it was gone with a splash as the body fell into the water below. Kili stretched out his arm to grip the wood. Putting a chunk of his remaining strength into the matter at hand, he felt the lever give and heard cheers rise from the people below._

_Looking around he saw more beasts swarming his location. He saw a tall blonde and a red head standing on either side of the river taking out the beasts as they advanced, he sighed in exhaustion and as quick as he could, crying out as the pain in his shin exploded, rolled off the ledge. He hit the water with a splash and grabbed for the nearest barrel._

* * *

 

He snapped awake, a cry of shock and pain frozen on his lips, while his name echoed in a voice, that was both familiar and not, through his head. Long nimble fingers ran over his face and through his nearly ebony shoulder length locks as he gathered his bearings and remembered where he was. “Just a dream Kee,” he murmured taking a few deep breaths to control his building panic. For as long as he could remember he had had those dreams.

He had been a troublesome kid, well according to the foster families who kept returning him. And it followed into his early teen years. The dreams confused him, he had a hard time telling whether what he was seeing was real or not but he had never gotten into serious trouble until the night he woke up after witnessing the death of the blonde his dream-self cared so much about.

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_Thirteen-year-old Kili sneaked out of the boy’s home in the middle of the night. It wasn’t the first time. There were nights he just needed the air and to clear his head, but not tonight. Tonight was a panic that couldn’t be curbed. He hadn’t planned on his attempt to break into the town hall, but that’s how he was caught. By an off duty State Trooper, trying to pick the lock to town hall. The Trooper had tossed him into the passenger side of his cruiser and brought him to the station. Kili panicked, positive the man was gonna bring him in to be booked, instead the man parked the car and turned to the boy._

_“Keep your ass in this cruiser,” the man growled. “Otherwise I’ll send my partner after you.” And with that the cop slipped out of the car, leaving Kili to control his rising panic. He had half a thought to take off, despite the man’s threat, when the cop exited the building with a large dog at his side. His eyes widened as the cop opened the back door and the dog hopped into the back seat._

_The cop slip behind the wheel again and left the parking lot. As they took to the road the cop spoke up. “So, wanna tell me where you live?”_

_“I’m between homes at the moment,” Kili said. When the man gave him a sideways look Kili elaborated, “I was just returned to the boy’s home.” The cop nodded and continued watching the road._

_“What’s your name kid?” The cop asked._

_“Killian,” Kili said. “I used to go by Kili or Kee.”_

_“Used to?”_

_“Before. . . with my parents. . . before the accident.”_

_“Do you have a last name?”_

_“Oakes,” Kili said softly. The car turned down a long driveway and Kili’s brow furrowed. “This isn’t the way to the boy’s home.”_

_“You’re right,” the cop said. “You’re staying with me for the night and I’ll take you back in the morning.”_

_“I couldn’t impose,” Kili protested._

_“Don’t argue with me kid,” the cop said. “It’s either this or you spend the night in a jail cell for attempted B &E.” Kili had relented at that point and his eyes widened as they pulled up to a large ranch styled house. “Come on kid.” Kili got out of the car at the same time the cop let the dog out. It only took moments for the dog to come around the car and warily sniff the boy, a low threatening growl emanating from his throat and hackles rising. “Beorn!” The cop barked. “Heel!” The dog immediately obeyed and returned to his handler’s side. The man looked to Kili, “come on then, let’s get some sleep.”_

_“Um sir?” Kili said._

_“Yes?”_

_“I didn’t catch your name.”_

_“K-9 Handler Bard Bowman.”_

_End Flashback_

* * *

 

That had been three years ago. Bard wound up getting to know the kid and learned that much like the dogs he trained, that the force claimed were untrainable, the kid just needed guidance, someone who believed in him. So Bard wound up adopting Kili. Now Kili sat on his bed controlling his breathing until he heard a knock on his door and Bards voice coming through.

“Hey Kid, you up?”

“Yes!” Kili called trying to keep the waiver from his voice. He slid off the bed and stripped out of his sleep pants.

“Breakfast is almost ready.”

“I’ll be right down,” Kili said grabbing a change of clothes and going to jump in the shower.

Ten minutes later Beorn greeted Kili as the teen entered the kitchen/dining room combo. Kili scratch the large dog behind an ear, “hey old boy.” Kili said as he walked to the table to grab a plate.

“He’s not that old,” Bard said taking a drink of his coffee.

“Old enough they’re gonna be thinking about retiring soon,” Kili reminded him. “You said he was three when you brought me in. It’s been three years, he’s six. You said with big dogs they try to start the retirement process when the dog is seven or eight. Given that these dogs are prone to hip problems, and with his particular size, I would say the Brass is already discussing it. Right?”

“You’re too smart for your own good,” Bard grumbled. Kili grinned and plated some eggs, bacon and sausage on his plate before he sat down across from Bard. “So, first day. You ready?” Bard looked up at Kili.

“To be the sixteen-year-old senior?” Kili asked. “Not really.”

“You’ll be fine,” Bard said. “Besides you wanted this.”

“I know,” Kili grumbled.

“You want a ride?” Bard asked getting up to get the rest of his uniform on.

“And get stared at for being dropped off in my dad’s cruiser?” Kili looked at him. “Thanks dad, but I’m sure I’ll walk.”

“Alright,” Bard said reaching over to pat Kili’s shoulder. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Unless. . .” Kili said.

“Unless something comes up.”

“Then. . .” Bard chuckled at the younger guy. Remembering all too well why this rule had been put into place.

“Then I will call you or have someone call you and let you know everything is okay.”

“Thanks!” Kili said as he finished his breakfast. He took his plate to the sink before going to pull on his shoes.

“Beorn!” Bard called. “Let’s go!” He held open the door for the large dog to exit and looked at Kili. “See you tonight.”

“Bye dad,” Kili said as Bard shut the door behind him. Kili went back to lacing up his Doc. Martins. He went to the small bathroom off the dining room and looked in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes and sighed. His hair was pulled back out of his face, so he reached into the top drawer and pulled out a small jar of basic foundation. His friend Taury had gotten it for him to help him hide the lack of sleep. He quickly applied it as she had taught him, before tossing the jar back in the drawer. He grabbed his bag and checked for his phone before grabbing his jacket. The last thing he checked was that the security system was activated before he shut and locked the door.

He walked to the side yard, where Bard had a fenced in area for dogs the Brass had asked him to train because they wouldn’t listen to just anyone. Kili made sure all were accounted for before he put in his headphones and began the trek to Erebor Prep.

Bard had transferred Kili into Erebor Prep during this summer.  Kili had tried to make it work at Mirkwood middle and high school, but the teachers and the principle would not listen when he said he wanted to start taking more advanced classes. So at the end of last year, his sophomore year, Bard had called the headmaster of Erebor, Thorin Okenshield, and they scheduled a time for Kili to take the required entrance exams to see if he would test out of any classes.

It was a shocked Thorin, who came to Bard and Kili once they had finished grading the test and offered him a place in Erebor Prep in the coming fall as a senior, saying he had managed to test out of his junior year completely. So he had told his friends in Mirkwood high, and Mahal didn’t Bard have fun telling Thranduil where he could go shove the elk mascot.

Now Kili stood in front of the building that he would leave after only a year of attending and felt a spark of hope for the first time since Bard had adopted him. Walking up the steps of Erebor Prep, he took a deep breath and stepped through the open door, and promptly locked eyes with the same blue eyed, blonde hairs guy from his dream.

‘ _Oh Mahal_ ’ Kili thought, ‘ _it’s him!_ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. I will add more, but I can't guarantee immediate updates. I'm finishing up my senior year in college and will be done in December, at which point I should be jumping head first into work.


End file.
